A toe valve may be positioned at the bottom of a cemented casing completion in a horizontal or deviated wellbore. The toe valve may include a sliding sleeve that moves from a first, closed position to a second, open position. When the sliding sleeve is in the open position, a path of fluid communication is established from a bore in the toe valve to the exterior of the toe valve for circulation. This may occur prior to treatment operations in the wellbore.
Once the toe valve is in the desired location in the wellbore, the integrity of the casing may be tested. This may be accomplished by increasing the pressure of the fluid in the wellbore to a first level (e.g., higher than the pressure required to hydraulically fracture the surrounding formation). Subsequent to the integrity of the casing being confirmed, the sliding sleeve may be moved from the closed position to the open position. This may be accomplished by increasing the pressure of the fluid in the wellbore to a second level. The second level is higher than the first level to avoid the sliding sleeve inadvertently moving to the open position during testing. However, because the pressure needed to open the toe valve exceeds the pressure at which the casing integrity is tested, opening the toe valve may risk damaging the casing.